


Professor Sportacus

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: Based on an ask I received on tumblr that gave me lots of ideas! <3"What about an au where robbie is an student and sporta his sexy teacher 7u7?"





	Professor Sportacus

__

Robbie walked into the large room, searching for the most isolated seat available. However, he had slept in, as usual, and now there was only one seat left--the center seat in the front row. He grumbled under his breath, walking behind the seats of the other students in the front row and plopping his things down on the table before sinking into his seat.  

The class was supposed to begin in five minutes, and the professor still hadn’t arrived. Robbie supposed he should be thankful, since he wouldn’t have to deal with the humiliation of walking in late. The students conversed amongst themselves, except for Robbie, who took to doodling in his notebook on the very last page. Every student around him seemed much younger, and he had no interest in their immature squabbling.

Another figure entered the room-another student, perhaps- and waited for someone else to inform them that all the seats were taken. For whatever reason, Robbie looked up.

“Hello!” The man said happily in a thick Icelandic accent. He was dressed quite sharply--a pair of black slacks and dress shoes, and a  tucked-in white button-front shirt that was pulled tightly across his chest, so much so that if he moved his arms too vigorously, it might tear. On his collar was a bright blue tie, the knot of which was a strange-looking pin of some sort, with a bright orange “10″ on it. His blonde hair was combed but still allowed to flow freely, covering the top of his ears.

Robbie’s eyes followed him to the middle of the board before he realized that this was the professor. The man’s blue eyes shifted to him and he quickly looked down at his journal.

“Welcome to my class! I’m Professor Sportacus,” he popped open a blue marker and wrote his name in the top right corner on the board. He turned around and started to speak, but it was all a blur to Robbie. He was too busy trying to convince himself that he was in reality. He was expecting some crotchety old woman or something to teach this class… not a young… handsome… man his age.

Suddenly, Sportacus was looking at him. He sharply turned his head to look down at his journal. He nearly panicked when he saw him approaching in his peripherals. Did he catching him staring?

“Excuse me, sir!” he said cheerily, stopping in front of his desk. Robbie reluctantly looked up. “We’re going around saying our names and something about us!” Robbie’s face reddened as he heard a few stifled chuckles. “My names Robbie and I like to sew I guess.” He grumbled quickly, immediately looking downward. “Oh, you like to sew? You think you could hem my pants for me?” Sportacus chuckled, tugging on his pant leg, which was about six inches too long. The other student giggled softly. “Yeah, I guess I could,” Robbie said, barely above a whisper, but the student to the right of him had already begun talking and had Sportacus’ full attention.

At the end of class, Robbie gathered his things, purposely waiting to be the last one out to avoid having to fight to squeeze through the small doorway. As he made his way to the door, he walked past Sportacus’ podium.

“Hey!” the professor chimed. Robbie stopped, gulping. Was he going to get chewed out for staring? He tried to keep it to short glances.

“Are you really good at sewing?” Sportacus blurted in the midst of his worrying. Robbie blinked. “U-Uhh… I guess. I sewed everything I’m wearing right now.” Sportacus gasped with a smile, looking him over. “Wow! You really are great!” Robbie blushed softly, glancing downward. “Yeah, I guess.. Why?” “Well, I really was wondering if you could hem these for me! I can’t teach if I’m tripping on my pants!” Robbie looked up at him. “Oh, well, I guess I could. Do you want to give them to me next time, or-?” “I can give them to you now!”

Robbie’s eyes widened. Sportacus suddenly turned around and grabbed a bright blue duffelbag with black and white decorating it. “I’ll be right back!” He jogged quickly from the classroom, leaving Robbie by himself. He stood awkwardly with his binder clutched to his chest. He looked down at his pants, which hugged his figure quite nicely, and blushed as he remembered Sportacus looking him over.

Robbie nearly jumped out of his skin which Sportacus ran back in the door, a folded garment in his hands. He was now wearing a pair of blue sweatpants that billowed out at the bottom and a white tank-top. “Here they are!” He said happily, holding out the folded pants.

Robbie almost forgot to move. He blinked and shifted his binder to one hand to take them. “You said… six inches?” Sportacus nodded. Robbie looked between Sportacus and the pants. “That’s not going to work.” Sportacus was taken aback. “Wha.. I’m sorry?” “Six inches is too much. You’ll look like a nerd.”

Robbie pinched the waistband of the pants and let them billow out. He set his binder down on Sportacus’ desk and held both sides of the pants, and pressed them to Sportacus’ waist. “You wear them here?” Sportacus nodded. Robbie flipped them inside out and held them to Sportacus again.

“Hold them here.” Sportacus did as he was told. Robbie withdrew a small plastic box from his pocket, and opened the lid, taking one of the many pins from inside, each with a colorful plastic bead at the top. He held three between his teeth as he closed his box and put it back in his pocket.

He knelt down. He grabbed the hem of the pants and folded it upward, grabbing the pins from his teeth and pinning the fabric in place. Then, he stood up, taking the pants from Sportacus by the waist and gently folding them. Only then did he look down and make eye contact with him.

Sportacus’ eyes smiled along with his mouth. Robbie blushed, curling his lip. “Well, I have all I need… I can give these back to you tomorrow.” Sportacus’ grin brightened. “That’s great! I’ll see you tomorrow!” He hoisted his duffelbag further up onto his shoulder and jogged out the door.

 

As Robbie walked across campus, he had to pass the gym, which had clear glass walls that interrupted the solid walls of the corridor. He couldn’t help but notice a familiar bright blue in his peripherals. Sportacus was doing pull-ups just inside. With a perfect, smooth motion, he made it look effortless. His body curved as he lifted his body up to the bar and back down again. Robbie blushed, and panicked when Sportacus jumped down from the bar. He noticed Robbie standing there, and waved enthusiastically. He said something, but Robbie couldn’t hear him through the glass. He hurried along the hallway, rushing to his dorm.

When he arrived, he took a moment to settle down before he got to work on Sportacus’ pants. He sat in front of the TV, opened his sewing kit, threaded his needle, and got to work. In about an hour, he had both pant legs stitched and trimmed. He flipped them rightside out, looking at his work. Perfect. He folded them neatly, set them aside, then settled in to watch television for the rest of the night.


End file.
